


Bloodsuckers

by Toguro



Series: Just My Type [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Vampires, Written For Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toguro/pseuds/Toguro
Summary: Aoi was in a deep slumber until a loud noise wakes him in the middle of the day. If he is to be left alone, he reluctantly faces the perils of the apartment to silence the disturbance.





	Bloodsuckers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnal_Hermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Hermit/gifts).



_ ~Riiiiiiing~ _

 

The sleeping form in the bed turned, shifting in the sheets. His deep slumber was disturbed by an obnoxious noise from another room of the apartment. He brought the comforter up to cover his head. He relished the softness of the blankets and bedspread cradling him. His eyes remained closed as he stubbornly tried to continue his dream. 

 

_ ~Riiiiiiing~ _

 

Aoi flung the blanket off in defeat. Frustration etching his defined features. He huffed as his eyes finally cracked open. He sat up and yawned. He stretched his arms over his head, and felt his joints crack. His raven hair was tousled to one side as he wiped the sleep from his pale blue eyes.

His blurry vision focused on the digital clock that was kept by the bed on a petite nightstand. The time read 1:00pm in glowing red numbers. He groaned, realizing it was only afternoon. The curtains were drawn tight, to not allow any sunlight in. Without the clock, there was no telling what time it was from inside the pitch-black bedroom. 

“Uruha!” His hoarse voice called out. The ringing was getting on his nerves. He was hoping his lover was still present in their home. He heard no sounds of the blonde. Had he gone to work? He didn’t know the other’s work schedule since he slept during the days, so he never really bothered to ask.

He just knew when he’d arrive home because he’d wake Aoi up with soft kisses and gentle caresses. Most times, it would extend further than that, and they’d somehow end up as a tangled mess of sweaty limbs. No complaints from him though. 

 

_ ~Riiiiiiing~ _

 

He growled as he dragged himself out of his comfortable cocoon of cotton fabrics. He stretch while standing on his legs. He was only dressed in a pair of boxers, feeling the cool air caress his pale, naked skin. If he was to get any sleep, he had to silence the wretched phone. Who called in the middle of the day anyways?

He headed towards the door and turned the knob. Slightly opening it, he peered out. The hallway was dark, save for the single window. It’s curtains were drawn shut, but not tight enough. A crack of sunshine shone through and reflected off the hardwood floor.

Aoi grumbled as his eyes stung from the brightness. He returned to the double bed and forcibly ripped one of the many layers of blankets off it. He wrapped it around himself, much like a cloak. He covered his exposed skin, leaving only his face visible.

 

_ ~Riiiiiiing~ _

 

His stomach growled. He felt a hunger consume him but he tried to shake it free. It was too early for him to think of such things. He shook his head, to get it out of his mind. He had to wait for Uruha to come home to relieve this feeling. If it wasn’t for that blasted phone, he wouldn’t even be thinking about this.

 

_ ~Riiiiiiing~ _

 

He turned to make his way out of the room once again. He squinted as he entered the hallway, the single sliver of light made his eyes burn and his skin crawl. He steadily walked down the hall. He picked up speed past the window and peered around the corner to examine the living room.

It matched the bedroom with it’s darkness. Heavy black curtains hung on all the windows, keeping all ounces of sunlight out. Without the aggressive rays of heat, the room stayed at a cooler temperature. He saw no signs of Uruha, meaning the blonde was most definitely at work like he suspected. 

The coffee table was littered with unopened mail. The ashtray was filled with cigarette butts. It mirrored the disarray of the entire room. The couch cushions were askew, pillows abandoned on the floor. He found Uruha’s jeans from last night discarded by the bookcase and his own shirt flung on top the TV. He had welcomed his lover home in a very passionate way yesterday. 

The incense burning on one of the end tables masked the scents from the mess. The ashes from the stick fell onto the wooden top, joining the ones from the incense Uruha burned yesterday. The apartment wasn’t clean by no means, but it looked lived in. The blonde’s attentions laid elsewhere, so he wasn’t very tidy. And Aoi didn’t help with that. Especially since he pounced Uruha practically every night. His mouth quirked a grin, hiding his teeth. He enjoyed his residency here.

 

_ ~Riiiiiiing~ _

 

His head shot towards the cause of his conscious state. The phone innocently sat in its place, signalling a call. He viciously eyed the landline. He snorted angrily at the noise and stalked across the messy floor to the device sitting on the countertop. He still hugged the blanket around him, letting the excess fabric sway behind him like a cape.

 

_ ~Riiiiiiing~ _

 

His eyes scanned the lit-up display of the phone. His vision adjusted easily to the dark as he read the caller ID. “Red Cross” shone obnoxiously on the screen. He scoffed. 

Uruha occasionally donated blood to their organization. He wasn’t an avid donor however. He only went for the cookies and snacks; not any altruistic reason. Since his blood-type was classified him as a universal donor, he often got hounded by the organization. This wasn’t the first time they called. In fact, most times Uruha had been home to silence the noise.

 

_ ~Riiiiiiing~ _

 

Aoi freed his hand from his blanket and picked up the phone. He pressed to answer the call. On the other end, a robotic recording started.

“Hello, we-” 

*Click*

His slender finger quickly interrupted the recording by pressing the button to hang up. He growled and slammed the phone back down on the receiver. The apartment was finally silent again.

“Bloodsuckers” He hissed as his pointed fangs revealed themselves behind his lips. The irony of his insult wasn’t lost on him as he skulked back to the bedroom, awaiting his lover’s arrival at night.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this part of a series of short vampire aoiha fics I've written in honor of October. It'll just be a bunch of short, sorta humorous stories (at least I think they're kinda funny). Hope you all enjoy them as much as I did writing them, and Happy Halloween! ヘ(◕。◕ヘ)


End file.
